


until all that's left is warmth

by mxdvsx



Series: until then. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Roadtrip, Stargazing, Stars, just a bit of pining because the author really cant write pining without screaming, okay maybe abit of angst but i swear its like one sentence, polkadot stingray references because i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxdvsx/pseuds/mxdvsx
Summary: miya atsumu falls in love in an ordinary dorm staircase in an ordinary winter at 2.36 am, acts immature for the thousandth time in his life, and really,reallylikes indie rock bands.[ or; stargazing, spur of the moment road trips, and two assholes trying to navigate this weird human phenomenal called ‘emotions’. ]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: until then. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834123
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	until all that's left is warmth

**Author's Note:**

> IM STILL IN THE HAIKYUU FANDOM I DIDNT LEAVE IT FOR KPOP  
> I SWE AR
> 
> hi sorry for disappearing and not writing any sakuatsu for 3 or so months  
> im back  
> not better  
> just back

( _it’s really cold_.)

the clock ticks and the world moves on as it should, and miya atsumu, as usual, cannot sleep.

it’s become an unwelcoming trend, he comes back from practice with a begrudging kiyoomi, buys a bento box because lord know that atsumu cannot cook, eats dinner, takes a long cold shower because kiyoomi told him that cold water helps remove strain from his muscles, watch and episode or two of _Miss Sherlock_ , and walks to his bedroom, closes the lights, and fall asleep.

except he doesn’t.

he stays awake, _ichidaji_ by polkadot stingray plays on repeat in his mind until his brain gives up trying to be an insomniac ass and he succumbs to the warm embrace of sleep.

the cold air trickle through the glass windows, the sound of his heater making a humming noise that doesn’t stop, and he tosses and turns in his sleep because the sheets are too hot and the room is too cold and nothing makes sense because it’s fucking two in the morning and he’s going to get philosophical sooner or later and he dreads the fact that there might be someone up at this hour who will record it and cement it into history.

he gets up and walks out of his bedroom to his kitchen, making himself a warm cup of instant milk tea and he takes his ceramic mug with him and opens the door.

cold air brush past his face he shivers and takes a sip of his milk tea and walks outside to the stair case.

lo and behold, there, in all his eternal beauty, sits sakusa kiyoomi an earbud in his left ear and the right side of his head leaning against the wall (which he must’ve definitely cleaned with that small pack of tissue wipes he keeps in his pockets because the grass is green and the sky is blue and sakusa kiyoomi hates germs and dirt and miya atsumu.)

“can’t sleep?” atsumu asks, looking at kiyoomi’s resting form.

“go away.” was kiyoomi’s idea of an appropriate response.

“gee, omi-kun, i didn’t know ya loved me that much.” 

atsumu, bless his soul, who could never fully comprehend the word ‘consequences’ took a seat next to kiyoomi and leaned onto the railings on his left.

“why are you here?” kiyoomi whispers. “why can’t you leave me alone like the rest of them?”

atsumu leans back, the stairs poking into his back, it hurts, of course, but he hangs on for the sake of aesthetic.

“do you want me to leave?”

“they all leave.”

“i wouldn’t.”

“careful, miya, or i might just fall in love with you.”

atsumu laughs. then he falls in love.

his love is not heat or butterflies like the movies, his love is warmth, comforting warmth like cold winter’s morning when you’re sitting with someone you’re in love with and talk about dumb shit together.

miya atsumu falls in love in an ordinary dorm staircase in an ordinary winter at 2.36 am.

atsumu likes this type of love.

“hey, omi? can i listen too?” he asks.

kiyoomi makes a disgruntled noise, but hands him the other earphone anyways.

atsumu puts the earphone in, _telecaster stripes_ by polkadot stingray playing softly through them.

“didn’t know ya were a fan of indie rock, omi-kun.”

“you didn’t ask.” was kiyoomi’s curt reply.

“so cold, omi-kun.” atsumu sighs.

there is a wall made of glass at the end of the staircase where they are sitting, atsumu looks out to the night sky.

“don’t ya wish ya could see the stars, omi-omi?”

“no.” kiyoomi says. “don’t talk to me.”

“yer ruining the moment here, omi!” atsumu exclaims.

kiyoomi made a noise that atsumu would assume was a laugh and they fall into a comfortable silence.

“hey, omi, wanna go see the stars?”

“no.”

“aw, c’mon, it’ll be fun!” atsumu insists. “please? let’s go to the rooftop, i _really_ wanna see the stars.”

“there’s light pollution in tokyo, you won’t be able to see them no matter how high up you go.”

atsumu sighs. “one of these days, omi, we’re going to see the stars”

“careful, miya, i might just take you up on that offer.”

atsumu wonders if you could fall in love with the same person twice.

-*-

miya atsumu tosses and turns in his bed.

it had been one month since he found kiyoomi in the empty dorm staircase. he misses the feeling in his chest that he gets when he is with kiyoomi, alone in the stairway.

an incredible idea struck him.

he opens his phone and searches, _rural cities in japan_.

yoshino came up. he searches up airbnb’s in yoshino, books an apartment, and runs out of his dorm and knocks on kiyoomi’s room.

“what do you want, miya.” kiyoomi’s voice echoes from behind him.

“wanna go on a roadtrip, omi?”

“…why.”

“remember when i told you i wanted to see the stars?”

kiyoomi raises an eyebrow.

“want to take up that offer now?”

“what about practice?”

“i’ll text meian-san, c’mon, it’ll be a five hour drive, we could use your car even. i booked us a clean looking airbnb, please please _please_ omi-kun, i don’t wanna go alone, ‘samu is probably not gonna go anywhere without sunarin right now-”

“fine.” kiyoomi says with a pained expression. and he says it for another time, as if he is trying to convince himself that things are okay. “fine.”

“really? omi-kun! yer the best!” atsumu grins. “let’s go pack our stuff, it’ll be a one night trip.”

kiyoomi looks as if he regrets being born and walks into his dorm.

atsumu rushes into his and stuffs one t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, two sweaters, his sleeping t-shirt, his sweatpants, and a hoodie into his duffle bag. he zips it closed and walks out of his room, his phone and wallet in his pocket and knocks on kiyoomi’s door.

kiyoomi opens the door and walks out.

“we’re using my car, miya.”

“love ya, omi-kun!” atsumu blows kiyoomi a kiss.

kiyoomi turns away and they walk to the parking lot. kiyoomi unlocks his car, throwing his duffle bag into the back, atsumu following suit. kiyoomi hands atsumu tissue wipes and atsumu wipes himself, then his seat with them.

by the time they finished cleaning up the car, the sun was starting to rise.

kiyoomi got into the driver’s seat and atsumu went into the passenger’s. kiyoomi starts the engine and they drive out of the parking lot.

they went about thirty minutes without talking when atsumu breaks the silence by saying.

“’m hungry, omi-kun.”

“then starve.”

atsumu sighs, “can we pull over in like an hour?”

“…fine.”

“you’re oddly nice, omi-kun?” atsumu gasps. “could it be that you aren’t actually immune to my charms?”

“no.”

atsumu sighs, he connects his bluetooth to kiyoomi’s car speakers, and plays his playlist of quality indie rock some.

 _the mermaid_ by polkadot stingray blasts through the speakers. kiyoomi, ever so slightly, taps his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat.

atsumu, for once in his life, decided not to be an asshole and mention it, knowing that kiyoomi would most likely stop. he wants to enjoy this moment of kiyoomi showing his humanity for just a bit longer.

‘samu and kita-san would be proud.

atsumu leans back into his seat, enjoying the sun rising and the empty highway they were on.

he falls asleep.

the gods are having mercy on him today.

-*-

when he wakes up to a very annoyed, ‘miya!’ _7_ by polkadot stingray was playing, the car was parked in front of a seven-eleven, and atsumu grins at kiyoomi as they both walk out of the car and into the convenience store.

he buys an obscene number of snacks, a few cups or instant ramen, and three large bottles of water.

“you’re paying, miya.”

“omi-kun! why~?”

“it’s your trip.”

“ _our_ trip omi-kun!”

kiyoomi groans and shoves tissues into atsumu’s arms, his gloves softly brushing atsumu’s wrists and it leaves something like a warm scar on atsumu.

they reach the cashier, multiple necessities in hand, bickering about the correct way to eat a burger kiyoomi says he would use the utensils he brings with him everywhere, atsumu cringes in disgust.

the cashier looks completely unamused by their bickering.

they went back to their car kiyoomi starting the engine again and atsumu opening his music. 

they fall into silence once again.

-*-

atsumu fights off the sleepiness, wanting to look at the sun hitting kiyoomi’s golden skin for as long as he could. kiyoomi probably notices him starring by now, but probably decided not to be an ass and confront atsumu about it.

atsumu sighs and turns away. looking out the window, it’s been about five hours since they left, they should be arriving in yoshino sooner or later. his phone rings.

it’s ‘samu.

he connects the call.

“what do ya want.” atsumu says.

“where are you? where is sakusa? what happened? did you two decide to elope or-?”

“shut the fuck up, ‘samu, we’re going to yoshino.”

“in nara?”

“yeah, where else?”

“why?”

“omi-kun wanted to see the stars.”

kiyoomi snorts.

“he’s lying.” kiyoomi says, louder than his usual voice, probably so ‘samu could hear him.

“i knew it, you piece of shit.” ‘samu says. “i knew you’d do something like this sooner or later.”

“so much faith in me, ‘samu.” atsumu says grinning.

“faith my sexy japanese ass.”

he hears osamu sigh.

“look, ‘tsumu, just-when are you coming back?”

“tomorrow.”

“good. i’m never making you food again, by the way. that’s for giving me a heart attack when i went to your dorm and you weren’t there.”

“aww, i knew you cared deep down, ‘samu.”

“of course, you shit, i’m your brother.”

“i love you too, ‘samu.” atsumu says softly. “bye.”

“bye, shithead.”

-*-

they arrived at the airbnb, it was a white apartment complex, they took their bags and met the owner, takahashi yua, a lady in her sixties who was going with her family to visit her grandson’s graduation in tokyo handed them they keys.

“it’s quite often that young folk like you come here, but they usually come around april or may.” she says. “you’re lucky that there’s sakura in march, i would recommend a climb on mt. yoshino, really builds character. you two look like a cute couple, just like me and my wife back when we were young.”

atsumu didn’t have the heart to tell her that he was the only one in love.

she stares off into the sky, as if reliving a memory. 

“oh, well, silly me, i drifted off again.” she laughs. she pats atsumu on the shoulder. “have fun, young man.”

she leaves kiyoomi and atsumu alone in the apartment, walking off, humming and dragging her suitcase with her.

kiyoomi closed the door, “so, where to, miya?”

“mt. yoshino?” atsumu says. “or a temple? we can go up and look at the stars on the rooftop tonight. wait, are ya okay with hiking?”

“i’m fine.” kiyoomi says. “when are we going, right now?”

“sure.”

they took the train there, then the yoshino rope way, atsumu looking out of the window and seeing the early sakuras. 

kiyoomi looked out with vague interest. this seemed like his sort of thing, looking out at beautiful things from above, not getting himself dirty by going down and touching them.

they reach the start of the trail, both of them had a small sports bag with them, carrying a water bottle, their phone, and their wallet, and for atsumu, two bags of snacks.

they walk up the trail, the wind blowing the fallen sakura onto their faces.

“omi-kun?” atsumu turns to kiyoomi. “are ya okay with the flowers?”

“yes.” kiyoomi says. “they’re beautiful.”

kiyoomi picks a floating sakura out of the air and stares at it.

atsumu tries his best not to swoon, not to break his asshole façade and ask kiyoomi out on a date, not to ask kiyoomi if, instead of holding the flower, he could hold his hand.

it’s unfair, kiyoomi is beautiful, dark hair and eyes, showing flecks of brown with the sunlight hitting them from just the right angle. the skin shown from above his jacket glistening bronze under the rays of the sun, showing tiny dark moles that atsumu wants to trace constellations onto.

(but the grass is green and the sky is blue and sakusa kiyoomi hates germs and dirt and miya atsumu.)

( _then why would he agree onto this trip with you?_ )

( _shut up._ )

kiyoomi turns to atsumu, the sunlight shining from behind him, creating an ethereal effect on the already etheral kiyoomi.

“yer pretty.” atsumu blurts.

kiyoomi frowns, but atsumu sees the tip of his ears redden.

“shut up.” kiyoomi says. “don’t say things you don’t mean.”

( _now or never_.)

“but i do mean it, kiyoomi.” atsumu says. “i think yer really pretty.”

“careful miya,” kiyoomi says, grin evident in his voice. “or i might just fall in love you with you.”

“that would be my plan.” atsumu says. “i think i might be in love with ya, kiyoomi.”

miya atsumu confesses to sakusa kiyoomi on an ordinary day in march, the sakura falling down onto the both of them, he grins and kiyoomi turns away, his whole face red even with the mask covering it.

“you haven’t been exactly subtle about it.” was kiyoomi’s response.

atsumu laughs and hold out his hand to kiyoomi.

“what do ya say, omi-kun? wanna be boyfriends?”

“unfortunately,” kiyoomi says, taking atsumu’s hand with his gloved one.

-*-

“omi-kun~” atsumu calls from the stairs, “quickly come or i’ll leave you behind~”

“shut up, you aren’t even holding anything.” kiyoomi says, walking out their airbnb with blankets and two pillows in hand.

“well that’s cause ya said that _no way am i sitting on something_ you _touched, miya_ ”

“i do not remember saying that.” kiyoomi says turning away.

“ya like to turn away when yer embarrassed, don’t ya, omi?”

“i do not.”

“you do~”

“i do not.” kiyoomi sounds like he is convincing himself instead of atsumu.

“c’mon omi, it’s nearly midnight!”

kiyoomi sighs and trudges up the stairs. they reach the rooftop and kiyoomi spreads out the blanket onto the straw mat he bought near the yoshimizu shrine.

kiyoomi puts the pillows onto the blanket and they both took off their shoes and sat down onto the blanket. atsumu turns on the bluetooth speaker and connects it to his phone, _jet_ by polkadot stingray playing softly.

“hey omi, if there was a shooting star right now, what would you wish for?”

“to be transmigrated into a parallel timeline where you don’t exist.”

atsumu was expecting a prickly answer like this.

“i’d wish to come back here with ya one day.” he smiles at kiyoomi.

kiyoomi doesn’t turn away, instead, he covers his face with his hands.

“that’s disgusting.”

“of course ya’d say that,” atsumu sighs, “ya have no romantic bone in yer body.”

“says who?” kiyoomi says.

“says me of course! yer _boyfriend_.”

“every second, miya, you make me regret that decision even more.”

“nah, ya don’t.”

“unfortunately.”

“hey.” atsumu turns from the sky and looks at kiyoomi, “can i hold yer hand?”

“…sure.” kiyoomi says.

“ya don’t sound sure.”

“i was just…surprised.” kiyoomi pulls out his small bottle of alcohol gel. “clean your hands.”

atsumu smiles serenely as kiyoomi squeezes the gel onto his hands. he rubs his hands together and intertwines their fingers, kiyoomi shivering slightly at the contact.

“are ya okay with this?”

“yeah, i am.”

“hey kiyoomi?” atsumu says.

“hm?”

“i really, _really_ like ya.”

“me too, atsumu.” kiyoomi says softly, looking right into atsumu’s eyes. “me too.”

and under a sky full of stars, all he could look at was him

sakusa kiyoomi gives miya atsumu his response to miya atsumu’s confession under a sky full of stars, on an ordinary spring night, even with the cool night air blowing their hairs and under the shining starlight, they both felt warm.

-*-

_bonus!_

_ten years later…_

“ya see, children, this is where me and your father took our first trip, your uncle screamed into my ear about how i gave him a heart attack, because he loves me, obviously, this is also where we confessed our undying love for each other-”

“shut up dad! we come here every year.” his seven-year-old daughter laughs, throwing a sakura bud at him. “you’re so cheesy.”

“yeah dad.” his five-year-old son says. “why do you tell us the same story every year?”

“hey!” atsumu shouts. “omi-kun! help me here!”

“no point in denying anything, miya, you brought this onto yourself.”

“it’s _miya-sakusa_ , c’mon omi-kun it’s been eight years, you should try saying our names together sometimes.”

“no.” kiyoomi says. “you disgust me.”

“not what ya said last ni-”

“there are children here, atsumu!” kiyoomi shouts, taking their children’s hands and walking them away from atsumu.

“ha! ya called me by my name, i win!”

“there was no competition in the first place.” his daughter says sticking her tongue out at him. “dad is so dumb, right papa?”

kiyoomi nods.

“yet ya married me anyways, omi-omi!”

“unfortunately.”

“he said that when i asked him out too, did you know-?”

“ugh, dad, stop being a sap for papa.” his son says. “people are gonna stare.”

“people already stare because of how devastatingly handsome i am, this is no difference.”

the other three groaned and quickened their pace.

“hey! wait for me!” atsumu laughs running after them.

( _it’s really warm_.)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i hope my writing is less cringy than 3 or so months ago  
> incase you were wondering i got really invested in bts, ateez, txt, nct, etc. and did not read or write any haikyuu until recently  
> because i can  
> anyways happy pandemic  
> twitter: @/mxdvsx  
> [indie rock playlist if ur interested](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRiruE1FaIQ)  
> 


End file.
